


Just A Little Bit

by innersanctuaries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: “You’ll never guess what I found on the kissing bridge today!”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Just A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I need fluff or I'll die. This is short but hopefully sweet because I would die for them both!!

“You’ll never guess what I found on the kissing bridge today!”

Richie’s heart stopped for a solid minute when Eddie walked into his room. He sent up a silent prayer that he hadn’t found it, his silent confession, that secret he’d so carefully carved into the bridge. “What?”

“I think Bowers is fucking Sally, because their initials are up there and she’s always making eyes at him so it’s got to be them.” Eddie said, smug as ever. He always got this little smile when he knew something others didn’t, the slightest curl of his lip warming Richie from head to toe. 

“Who cares about him?” Richie frowned, eyes going to the pocket knife in Eddie’s hand. “Wait, what were you even doing at the fucking kissing bridge?” 

“Uh, stuff,” Shoving the knife in his pocket and hopping on the bed with Richie. “Quit reading, let’s go do something!”

“Not until you tell me what you were doing at the bridge,” Richie said, making a point to stick his whole face into his comic. 

“I was doing stuff!”

“Nobody goes there with a knife unless they’re gonna fucking carve initials or a name into it!” He knew this well enough, the R+E he’d carved into it proved that a thousand times over. 

“Why do you care so much? I’m not your fucking girlfriend, so who cares?” Eddie yelled, brow furrowed. 

“Well duh, I’m not a queer,” Richie said, wincing internally at the word. “I’m curious, and we don’t keep secrets from each other.”

Eddie was anxious, fiddling with the knife they both knew he had in his pocket and looking at Richie like he had a dirty,  _ filthy _ secret. Something terrible. “I was just putting a letter there.”

“What letter?”

“Oh my god Richie, it was just a letter why do you care so much this is literally so stupid I don’t get why you need to know so badly-”

“ _ What letter, _ Eddie?” Richie insisted.

“It was an R,” Eddie whispered, staring down at his feet. 

His heart was about to beat straight out of his chest, hope blossoming in his belly. “For who?”

“For you, Richie.” 

The room was dead quiet. It seemed as if both boys were holding their breath, as if the walls themselves refused to take one single breath for fear of breaking the silence. 

“For me?” He asked, dumbstruck. Richie was sure he was gaping like a fucking idiot, but he couldn’t help himself. “Like, me?”

“Who the fuck else, dumbass?” Eddie snapped, looking more like a caged animal than anything.

“I put R+E there,” Blurting it out, the secret hung there between them. He prayed it was well-received. “It’s us. I put it up there.”

“For us?”

“Who the fuck else, fuckface?” He said, echoing Eddie. “It’s always you.”

Eddie stayed quiet, but slowly walked over to the bed. Setting the pocket knife on the nightstand, he crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Richie the way they had so many times before. 

They didn’t need to say anything, instead choosing to lay there and read the comic together. Whenever Richie would turn the page too quickly, Eddie would whine in annoyance, putting his hand over Richie’s while he finished reading. The feeling of Eddie’s hand on his made the tips of his ears go red, cheeks burning. Eddie liked  _ him _ . Not anyone else, just him.

“Hey Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

Leaning down, Richie gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I think I’m a little bit queer.”

“That’s okay,” Eddie kissed him on the cheek and smiled wider than ever. “I think I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh they so baby!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on instagram at archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at eddiesdeaddie if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
